the new threat
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen if instead of goku coming to earth after planet vegeta's destruction vegeta was sent to earth rated m for later chapters


It all started the day planet vegeta was blown up by the ruthless tyrant frieza and one space pod was shot from the planet in it's final moments. The pod sped through space toward one far away planet. This planet was known as earth. The month after the pod had been shot the pod crashed into the planet in a bamboo forest. The pod opened and the only person to witness this was an old man. The old man went into the crater the pod had created and saw a baby in the pod the baby was named vegeta. He picked the baby up and he "well I can't very well leave you alone out here can I. but first I have to give you a name how about goten."

20 years later

20 years have passed since goten had been discovered by the old man and he had grown into a great warrior. He had defeat many a rival and he was walking through the forest. He was looking around for a tree for his houses fireplace. He stopped and thoroughly examined a tall one. "ah this one should be big enough" and he punched it and if fell down. He then grabbed the tree around it's trunk and carried it through the forest. His wife bulma said "goten have you seen trunks I saw him playing out here a while ago. But now I cant find him anywhere he must have strayed through the forest. Could you go find him and tell him lunch is ready. If you two don't eat soon you'll be late to see master roshi." goten then said "okay just keep the food warm" and ran off in search of trunks

Somewhere In the forest

Trunks was watching a butterfly with interest on a log perched precariously on the edge of a river. When he tried to get closer to the butterfly the log then went into the river with him on top of it. He then started spinning the log and shouted to his parents. Goten was flying on the nimbus cloud looking for trunks when he heard trunks screaming. He then followed the voice of trunks and saw him floating on a log through the river. He was about to grab trunks but the log with trunks went under a gap in the mountain. He flew as fast as possible to the other side of the hole. At first he thought he was too late until he heard the sound of trunks crying above him. He looked up and saw trunks holding onto a branch for dear life. He then floated up to him and asked trunks "how did you all the way up here." trunks then stopped his crying and said "I uh I don't know" and goten then said "well we better get you home. You almost gave you mother a heart attack but we have to eat lunch. Remember we're going to go see my old master today." trunks then said "yeah lets go eat."

Out in the county side

A farmer was putting straw in the back of his truck with a pitch fork. As the pile on the ground was almost gone he said "Well that ought to just about do it." he then put his pitch fork in the back and saw what appeared to be a meteor crash into the ground. He got in his truck and drove to the crash site. When he got closed to the crater he saw it was a strange thing made of metal. "that's no meteor" he said to himself and then the pod opened. A man in some sort of armor stepped out with a weird device on the left side of his face. He then flew into the air and saw the farmer. Panicking the farmer pulled his gun out of his truck and aimed it at the weird man. The man just pushed a button the device on his face and it blinked to life. "ah you have power level of 5 it's a planet full of weaklings." the farmer still in a panic said "you take one step closer and I'll shoot I mean it." the man walked forward and the farmed backed up one step and shot the shotgun. The farmer was surprised when the man was holding the bullet that was suppose to go through his face. The man then flicked the bulled back at him and dismantled the farmers engine. The man then glowed with a blue aura and flew off into the sky shouting "where are you vegeta."

**I though this is was a good place to leave off. Anyway who is the man the emerged from the pod, what is he after, and most importantly what is his connection to goten.**

**Please rate and review**


End file.
